The Emergency Planning and Response Core serves as the primary coordination point for both internal and external planning and response to all emergency situations. This core will facilitate and manage all policies, procedures, protocols and exercises involving local, state, federal and institutional response services and will manage the ongoing risk assessment and mitigation planning functions related to the operation of the NEIDL Researchers, lab workers and the community need to have confidence in the NEIDL to meet its mission goals in a safe manner. This Core, working with the Office of Environmental Health and Safety and the Bio- Safety Officer, will ensure the building's safe operation through a comprehensive emergency management plan for the facility. The Emergency Planning and Response Core will make every effort to ensure the safe operation of this facility, while adhering to the emergency management philosophy, "It's not if, it's when." To ensure a proper and safe response from Boston's emergency responders, this Core will jointly develop response protocols for emergency response to the NEIDL and conduct training and exercises for these agencies. Furthermore, this Core will maintain a close relationship with NIH Emergency Response to ensure that practices and protocols at the NEIDL are consistent with those determined appropriate on a national level.